hogwarts and potter
by Crazylady34
Summary: When a crazy girl come into harry's life he finds a way to fight voldie and a sister
1. Chapter 1

**i do notown harry potter or any of the people but becky and some more people and if you would like to give him to me i will ake him with a very happy smile j.k. rowlen**

**1CH: HI **

Harry was sitting on a bench in London waiting for the bus to come and pick him up.

He was going to the weasly for the rest of the summer when a girl came up.

"Hello may I sit there" she ask posing to the space on the bench next to Harry "I guess so" he said wondering why a girl like

her be out in the middle of the night to do on the night bus the notice the trunk, owl, and cat that was sitting there. " are you running away from something" he

ask "no no but sometime I wish I can runaway from my life." she

said more talking to her self then then Harry. "Man it is cold out here for July" she said with a shake.

" well it has been that way since valtomort got the demtores on his side" Harry whisper

"well I got here this in time hi I am Becky, Becky Hogwarts." she said to Harry with her hand out. "And you are" "well I can see you are not from around here I am Harry Potter and what did you say about getting here on time?"

"you ask a lot of Questions Harry so I will tell you my whole why but it is a long store so make you self comfortable."

"Ok then I will tell you my"

"well it started before I was alive. My mother was Lisa Dumbledore and her dad bas the headmaster of Hogwarts.

She was the Queen of the wrisaring world because she had 2 fo the founding fathers blood in her and she was powerful

. Well she grew up in Hogwarts with her dad abuts Dumbledore her mom die in childbirth.

She had two best friends one girl was name Lilly even and the other was Molly rose even though they were her friends the did not no the other best friend.

well they went to out Hogwarts and my mom fell in love with a man name sierus black and he and my mom was about to get married when vlotmort put a very strong love potion on her

so she was with him for a wile for he was madly in love with him but she could never be in love with am man so evil well every thing went ok till she became pregnant with me

now voltmort had the other two founding fathers blood in them so I was very very powerful and is still am to day

well then I broke the potian on her and she left him then she went back to her love serious and they got married and had me

well her friend molly who was now molly weasly had 6th kids of her own and her and her husband became my god parents

why her other friend got married to a guy his first name was james but I forgot his last names had a son who was born on the same day as me.

Well my parents went to Lilly house to celebrates my and the other kids birthday

see serious and James were best friends.

then serious went to the store to pick up some wine and then voltmort came and kill every one but me and the other kid

we just got scars then I went to live with my god parents and the other kid went to his ant and uncle

it was our first birthday

I grew up with the wesley and they became my family

but ,when my mom and the other died my step father thought to show vlamort 'I will never call him dad' to them but he did not,

went to jail I saw him every day but then my then when I was about to go to school my dad and grandpa thought that voltormolt would come back so the sent me to the usa.

Well everything went ok till voltormt got strong again and the kid had to take care of him.

well my dad broke out of jail and the he was killed and then my grandfather just got killed so now I have come and take my place of Hogwarts headmistress

(well I will when I am done with school McGonagall will be it till I am done), the queen of the wrisding world, and find that boy so then I will be able to kill voltormt

why trying to avoid voltmort kidnapping me and make me his true daughter so I will marry the boy who try to kill my grandfather" she said with a trying not to go to slued.

then the bus came up then it open and soon as the guy who was working it saw Becky he bow and took her luggage sand keep thank youing her for riding..

When the they sat down Harry said "well I am Harry the other boy" "well then don't tell me your story because I no it

one I am going to my god parents house and were are you going."Well Ron is my best mate so I going there"

a/n i miss spelled alot of things so i am very very sorry


	2. Chapter 2

2CH: At the borrow

When they got to the house, everyone was glad they had met,

And love seeing Becky again.

When they told Harry why they did not tell him about Becky he was mad and Becky did not feel well so she went out and took a walk why Harry yelled at the other.

"I don't care if you thought it would be good for me she may have what I have been looking for and I could find more about my parents from her and yell were going to have her be Quiet so that you can have remise tell me"

At 3:00 Harry was lest mad and they saw that Becky was still gone so the went to look for her when they found her she was crying and there were thing floating all around her.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco (who was good and living with the wasely becomes he and Ginny were in love) ran to her Harry figure out that he was madly in love with this girl but he did not know how he could be because he did not know her for a long time but he did not care.

When they got to her, she cried and told them that she wish that vlotmort took her to when he took her mom and then later her grandpa and she was going to kill him and Harry said that he was going to help her.

Ron saw Becky like a little sister and treated her like a little sister even though she was only a few months younger then him.

So that night when Harry told her that he was in love with Becky he went crazy.

"Man mate do you have something for my sister first you date Ginny then you date Becky"

"Well Ginny and I were not in love that much and she love Draco and Becky is not really your sister more you god sister but anyway I love her and she loves me I know it so I am going to talk to her tomorrow.

2CH: At the borrow

When they got to the house, everyone was glad they had met,

And love seeing Becky again.

When they told Harry why they did not tell him about Becky he was mad and Becky did not feel well so she went out and took a walk why Harry yelled at the other.

"I don't care if you thought it would be good for me she may have what I have been looking for and I could find more about my parents from her and yell were going to have her be Quiet so that you can have remise tell me"

At 3:00 Harry was lest mad and they saw that Becky was still gone so the went to look for her when they found her she was crying and there were thing floating all around her.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco (who was good and living with the wasely becomes he and Ginny were in love) ran to her Harry figure out that he was madly in love with this girl but he did not know how he could be because he did not know her for a long time but he did not care.

When they got to her, she cried and told them that she wish that vlotmort took her to when he took her mom and then later her grandpa and she was going to kill him and Harry said that he was going to help her.

Ron saw Becky like a little sister and treated her like a little sister even though she was only a few months younger then him.

So that night when Harry told her that he was in love with Becky he went crazy.

"Man mate do you have something for my sister first you date Ginny then you date Becky"

"Well Ginny and I were not in love that much and she love Draco and Becky is not really your sister more you god sister but anyway I love her and she loves me I know it so I am going to talk to her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

3CH:

As the summer finsh up Harry and Becky became a couple.

It was time to start to school again and so they went to dragon ally. "I need to get some money out of my valut." Becky said as they were getting into the car as they went harry notice becky wasn't acting like her self . But he wanted to wait till they are lone to ask her about it.

When they got to green guts bill who was working that day came up to them and sever trolls came up to them.

"Princesses Becky how are you I am very sorry about Dumbelbur." One of the trolls said as they came up to them

"hi I am very sorry about this but I need to get some money out of the account my mother and grandfather and siures left me" Becky said as she was getting her key out of the purse she had.

"right this way and does Mr. Potter need to get some out of his" the troll said as he took the key from Becky.

"yes I do thankyou" harry said

As they walk down to the valts harry ask becky about siures.

"I tought I got everthing sisrus had" Harry said as he hold becky hand

"well when he went over his will in jail like 5 years ago I was with him and we agreed that you get the house and that stuff and I get some money but I keep telling hm to give you everything but he did not."

"OK"

"ah here we are the troll said and then When they went in it was ginny, harry, Hermione, Becky, Ron, Bill, Miss. Weasley, Some of the people from the order,


End file.
